


Letters for Lovers

by MelonMass



Category: League of Legends, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 西遊 | Journey to the West (Chow Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonMass/pseuds/MelonMass
Summary: Before Wukong and Xuanzang had even so much as heard of each other, they had to help their respective sisters with crushes of their own. What better way for them to handle this than with letters?





	Letters for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this on tumblr a while ago. Now I've finally finished writing this beauty!

When she came to visit, they made assumptions. The wicked imprisoned Great Sage being visited by such a beautiful, seductive fox spirit. Was this fate’s way of lessening his punishment? Or perhaps a way to torment him, as there was nothing he physically do while her from under that mountain. Oh, how they were wrong about Ahri.

“She was just,  _ woah,  _  if you understand what I mean.”

“I think I know very well what you mean.”

Ahri was what would one day be described as “a gay disaster,” or sometimes a “useless lesbian.” Most times when she came to visit the trapped monkey, it was to gush about some girl she was helplessly attracted to. She may have at times  _ looked _ like a shameless seductress. In reality, she was shy and nervous. Wukong found himself not minding her company.

“So I… I try to say hi to her, but I forget to put on a fully human form.”

The monkey laughed. “Of  _ course _ you do.”

“I don’t even get a word out before she tries to kill me!” Ahri whined. “I barely got out of there alive!”

“That’s what happens when you’re a demon facing a demon hunter.”

“But she’s just…” the fox sighed. “She’s going to be the death of me, isn’t she?”

Wukong laughed again. “Both literally and figuratively! How’d you even fall for a demon hunter in the first place?”

“Well, I was hiding out, just trying to avoid humans. I knew this one demon lived by, and he scared most humans away.”

“Let me guess, she showed up to slay or capture it.”

“Yeah. I honestly didn’t feel  _ too _ bad watching him go. He was actually kinda an asshole.”

“Did you talk to her?”

“Yeah. But that time I made sure to have on a good human disguise.” Ahri sighed. “We kept meeting and talking after that. Surely, she thinks I’ve only been getting close with plans to kill her! I never got the chance to tell her my feelings, and now I never will!”

Wukong chewed on his lip as he thought. “And trying to explain things didn’t work?”

“She tried to  _ kill  _ me!” She groaned. “What do I do?”

“What about letter writing?” He suggested. “Communicate with her through letters until she gets over the fact that you’re a demon.”

“You… you think that would work?”

“It’s the best bet you have.”

“What would I say? How do I-” The fox spirit searched her pockets. “I need to get paper!” She gathered herself up and stood up. “I’ll see you some other time!”

“Make sure to tell me how it goes!” Ahri was a sweet girl. She was so kind and caring, not traits that was typically associated with demons. Wukong suspected she wished she was human. She’d may never achieve such a thing, but damn it did she deserve at least something else she wanted. A bit of a shame that some demon hunter qualified as that.

* * *

 

“This whole time, I thought that maybe I  _ finally _ found another woman interested in me.” Duan paused in her pacing to groan loudly. “I was about to ask if she wanted to pursue a more  _ romantic _ relationship, and then she turns out to be a  **demon** !”

The monk’s adoptive sister had been pacing and ranting ever since she got home. “Why does that fact change everything? Is she not the same woman you’ve been talking with this whole time?”

“Oh, dear Xuanzang.” Duan pat him on the head. “My sweet naive brother. Demons play this game all the time. They lure you in with a false sense of security, then they eat you.”

“But she’s a vegetarian, isn’t she?”

“So she claimed.”

“You said she denied  _ any and all _ meat you offered her.”

Duan sighed. “It was like the idea of it made her sick…” She shook her head. “No no. I am  _ not _ listening to the guy who think music and prayers could reform any demon!”

“Are you even sure that she’s a demon and not just a spirit?”

Duan crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. “Honestly, is there really that much of a difference these days?”

“I’d say it’s a very important difference these days.”

“It’s-” She was cut off by a folded piece of parchment suddenly falling atop her head. It slid down into her hands. Confused, Duan looked up and around for somewhere the letter could have come from. Xuanzang knew there was nothing for her to find. He had watched it appear in thin air with his own eyes.

“It seems someone has sent you a letter, dear sister.”

“Don’t you get all coy and cocky! It’s not a good look on you.” Duan unfolded the paper carefully. She silently read through the letter with furrowed brows. Xuanzang watched her face go from confused to frustrated to wistful and flushed. It wouldn’t take much effort to deduce who the letter was from. “Damnit…” the demon hunter cursed softly. “You can’t just go and be sweet like that. No fair.”

“Aren’t you going to write her back?” the monk says with a sly smile. “It would be quite rude not to respond.”

Duan refolded the message and tucked it in her pocket. “Get that smug look off your face! What did I just say about getting cocky!” Still, she grabbed a pen and paper and began writing with a smile on her face. She sure did get over the demon thing quickly. Xuanzang prayed things worked out well for those two. Those girls were, at least from his view, a good match.

* * *

 

Ahri and Duan spent the better part of the afternoon sorting through boxes. It’s not that they have a lot of things. The lovers frequently are distracted by the memories each item spurs, as well as the emotions and urges a handful bring on. At this rate, they’ll be rushing to finish packing in the morning before their flight. “Duan, Love, we don’t have time to  _ read _ every letter!” Ahri stresses, though she wears a sweet smile.

“Why keep all of these if we aren’t going to reread them?” Duan carefully folds the aged parchment and tucks it neatly into a box. “I wrote some real steamy stuff back then. I think these days we’d get arrested for it around here.” She nuzzles into the fox spirit’s shoulder, exposed with how her sweater collar is still crooked.

Ahri smiles. She takes a letter still waiting to be packed. “One more. The rest we can read when we unpack.”

Duan hums into her neck. The vibrations send a jolt of excitement through her body. Noticing this, the former huntress smiles. “Deal.”

Ahri delicately unfolds the parchment. It’s well over a thousand years old. Although it’s well preserved, it’s still somewhat fragile. The moment she gets it open all the way, they both know just how old it is. “This is the first letter. The first I wrote you.”

“Yeah.” Duan’s face heats up, which can be felt through Ahri’s neck and shoulder. “I used to always keep it in my pocket. You know, for good luck.”

“Oh, I was so nervous while writing this. You can see in the handwriting.”

“I never noticed.”

They read through the letter together. Ahri reads out loud, and Duan takes over when the fox gets embarrassed with the old writing. “I definitely got better at this over time.”

“But this one’s so  _ cute. _ ” The huntress kisses Ahri’s neck. In turn, the fox twists around to kiss her lover’s face. “One more?” she pleads.

“No more letters. We had a deal, remember?”

A sly smile spreads across Duan’s face. “What if I’m not asking about letters?”

Ahri blushes. She smiles sweetly and turns so the two can sit face to face. “Honestly, I’m surprised you still have energy for this.”

“Thought you’d know by now not to underestimate me.”

Packing can wait a few more minutes. Or thirty minutes. Or however long it takes them to be satisfied again. This love and affection between them is worth so much. It’s worth hundreds of letters sent across long distances. It’s worth decades of secrecy as to not be arrested or killed. It’s worth moving across an ocean where they won’t be treated as obscene or criminal just for  _ feeling. _

“I love you,” Duan murmurs into bare skin. “I love you too much for this land to handle.”

Ahri holds her close. “I love you so much, I’d give away the world just to be with you.”

Both of these were from the letters they spent so long rereading. Neither woman says anything of this. They don’t seem to mind at all.


End file.
